The Great Saiyagirl
by ZeldaElric
Summary: What if Gohan had been born female? Who would have thought that such a small change would have made so much difference in the universe? Follow Gohan in her greatest challenge yet: High-school, where she tries to survive while playing Superhero and daily interrogations by her crush. Fem!Gohan x Videl / Mirai!Trunks x Lime


_**Disclaimer: All rights go to the original owners.**_

o**000**o

_**The Great Saiyagirl.**_

_What if Gohan had been born female? Who would have thought that such a small change would have made so much difference in the universe? Follow Gohan in her greatest challenge yet: High-school, where she tries to survive while playing Superhero and daily interrogations by her crush. Fem!Gohan x Videl_

"Speak"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Telepathy**_"

**Prologue:** _Fragments in time_

* * *

Inside the small bedroom at the Son family home, Goku Son and his wife Chi-Chi Son where admiring the small bundle warped in cloths that Goku held in his arms.

Goku smiled fondly as he looked at the small face that peaked from behind the cloths, his beautiful daughter, who only had been born a few hours ago. "She is beautiful Chi-Chi, and she sure looks a lot like you." The warrior grinned at his wife, who was lying in bed still very tired from giving birth.

Despite her tiredness Chi-Chi still smiled, personally she found that the baby looked a lot more like Goku. At this point the large posture of the Ox-king entered the bedroom throughout the open door. The big man was so happy that he felt as if he could burst at any moment. His heart almost melted when he saw his daughter and son-in-law watching over his granddaughter.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" The Ox-king wondered, the newly parents shook their heads.

"No dad, Goku and the baby didn't like my suggesting." Chi-Chi pouted a little.

"But Chi-Chi…Einsteinetta sounds very weird." Goku whined a little, the baby giggled at her father's tone; reaching out to his hand and grabbing his thumb, with a surprisingly strong grip for such a young child.

Chi-Chi sniffed. "Well we are not naming her Bulma."

"But why not? Bulma is great!" Goku wondered, as he stared at his wife in confusion.

Chi-Chi only sighed. "Because I don't want her to grow up in the same way as Bulma did." Chi-Chi counted Bulma as her best friend, Bulma still had been a girl who had been obsessed with boys, wore revealing clothes, or even worse skipped classes; when she had been younger. Chi-Chi did not wish for her daughter to be similar to her blue haired friend, except for the intelligence of course; that would be welcomed.

Goku slightly frowned and pouted. "I still think Bulma is a great name." But to his surprise the baby sniffled and let out a wail.

Chi-Chi mentally sighed in relief. "Well that is that, she does not want to be called Bulma." She was glad for the excuse as she did not want to spoil Goku's view of Bulma, he looked up to her like a little brother would. Chi-Chi honestly found it quite cute, and she would hate to change it.

They kept on discussing names for a few hours until Goku's stomach began roaring loudly. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, in his typical fashion. Chi-Chi scoffed. "Honestly Goku, I would have thought that Gohan would ha-" She was cut off by her father's gasp, the large man pointed at the baby; who was still in Goku's arms. She was now laughing and giggling.

Goku held out his precious girl before him. "Gohan?" He tried experimentally, the baby laughed again; and even tried to swing her feet around, despite still being warped in the cloths. "Gohan!" Goku cheered as his stood up and held his daughter high up in the air, the little girl began laughing.

From the chair he was seated on the Ox-King sighed in relief. "Thank Kami, we finally found a name. Hench my darling granddaughter shall been known as Gohan!"

Chi-Chi shook her head with a smile on her face. She would have protested that Gohan was hardly a proper name for a lady, but seeing how happy her husband and father where with the name, and how her own daughter actually like the name and laughed every time it was said; Chi-Chi wisely didn't say anything…She still found it a shame it was not Einsteinetta though.

* * *

"Yes this is my daughter Gohan, Cute isn't she?" Goku said proudly, as he saw his friends and former teacher look at the small girl.

The girl in question shyly hide behind her father's leg, staring at the new people in wonder. They were weird she concluded, wondering if they were like the people her mommy told her to stay away from. But while the old man and woman with blue hair asked her daddy al sort of questions, about her tail and full moons. The short bald man approached her, he crouched so that they were at a closer height of each other.

"So you are Gohan huh? My name is Krillin, a close friend of your father. We studied material arts together." Krillin hold out his hand, which Gohan shook shyly.

"H-Hello K-Krillin. Daddy t-told me a l-lot about y-you." Gohan said, with an air of shyness around her, that Krillin had never seen in either of her parents. The bald monk exanimated the child in front of him further. She looked a lot like her mother, with a similar facial build. But obviously with a softer version Goku's eyes, and tail. Her hair was long, spiky and wild, it mostly resembled the manes of lion but had a hime-cut just below her eyebrows.

Krillin coughed awkwardly, when he noticed that Gohan was just staring him; what did you talk with a four year old about anyways? "So…eh Gohan how old are you? And what do like to do?"

"I'm four and a half." Gohan hold up four fingers. "And I like reading, playing with Daddy and Mommy, training with Daddy…and Mommy teaches me school." Her tail swished around eagerly as she talked.

"Chi-Chi home-schools you? That is nice of her" Goku's wife had never struck Krillin as the teaching-type, people sure change when they have children.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Mommy is nice." She quickly looked around, the young girl continued whispering. "But she is scary when she is angry. I think the house shakes when she yells at Daddy."

Krillin laughed at the serious face the girl had. "I have no doubt about it kiddo, first time I met her she made the entire world material arts tournament stadium shake." Gohan began giggling loudly, as she clasped her hands before her mouth. Gohan decided that she like the short man.

However they suddenly heard Bulma shrieking loudly, and a new menacing voice suddenly sounded. "Kakarot!"

* * *

Piccolo was mediating in front of a very large waterfall, the girl he was training Gohan sat right beside him in a similar pose. The large green man's thoughts went out to the girl. She was his rival's daughter, and by all means he should hate her; probably should even have killed her at the first opportunity. But the girl had an enormous potential and power hidden away in that small body, one Piccolo was eager to bring out.

Which brought him to his problem: Initially he planned to use the child to conquer the planted and then discard her, taking everything for himself. But the child just had to be so….argh Piccolo could not describe it, but now he could not bear the thought of getting rid of Gohan.

When he had first dumped her in the wilds to survive, the girl proved more than capable of doing so; probably natural instincts inherited from her father. And so after two months he had decided to directly train her, where she managed to surprise him again, by having a seemingly affinity for his fighting style and techniques. Tough Piccolo had also been pleased by this, and couldn't wait to see Goku's face when he found out that 'he' Piccolo had trained Gohan and she turned out to be a prodigy in the Demon Style.

The Namekian got up from his pose and stepped in front of Gohan. "Alright Brat listen up, marking today six months have passed. So from now on we will step up training!"

Gohan mumbled something in response, which for almost anyone would have been impossible to understand. But for someone with super hearing, like Piccolo, it was easy enough: "Just a little longer…..Daddy."

These words brought an unfamiliar feeling the stoic and anti-social Namekian, and he was not sure whatever he liked it or not. So to avoid this confused he lifted Gohan from the ground and threw her in the waterfall. "I said get up brat!" When he hear the young girl yell in surprise from the sudden collision with water, the former Demon grinned slightly.

* * *

"Not bad." Where the only words that came from Vegeta's mouth when he had first seen Kakarot's half-breed daughter deal with the Saibamen on her own. She had made quick work of them, defeating the first two Saibamen on her own using her fist and material arts only. After that a man named Yamcha had stepped up to fight, he had nearly beaten one of the plant-like beings; until it used its Saibamen Bomb technique and blew up the pathetic human, to the horror of his friends. The girl, Gohan, as the prince had learned from shouts earlier, became angry and used some sort of energy attack that blew up the remaining Saibamen.

"Impressive." had been the word when he had witnessed her beating Nappa within an inch of his life after he had killed the Namekian and most of those humans. Before this the girl had been no match for the fully blooded Saiyan, but now that a certain barrier had been removed the girl became vicious and strong. It had only be the arrival of her 'daddy' that had calmed her down.

The last thing the Saiyan prince saw, before he left the battlefield after being beaten by Goku. Was Gohan shaking her daddy to keep the fool awake. Vegeta reached his side and when the flesh of his fingers touched the wound he winced. Whatever the attack had been that girl had attacked him with, it had hurt a lot. "Geh, you might even become stronger than your 'daddy' at this rate." Vegeta grunted.

* * *

Nail watched carefully as his master, the grand elder, placed his hand on the top of the girl's head, ready to unlock her hidden potential; the Namekian warrior was wondering why his master even bothered. He sincerely doubted that two fighters from this Earth, one even being a young child only five cycles old, could make any difference in the fight against Frieza. Nail had already steeled himself for his fate he would defend the grand elder from any threat against him, even if it was Frieza himself.

Yet when Guru placed his hand on the girl's head, and began to unlock the girl's hidden potential, the elder Namekian actually hesitated before continuing. To any outsider Guru's hesitation would have been unnoticed. But to someone like Nail who had protected Guru for many years, it was quite clear: The grand elder had been unsure to unlock the girl's power, and Nail could actually sense for a very brief moment that his master had only unlocked a small portion off it.

After both the girl and that Saiyan, Vegeta, had flown of to fight the Ginyu Force. Nail turned to his master. "Master Guru, why did you not unlock the girl's full power?"

Guru breathed out heavily, and coughed a few times before answering. "Things rarely escape your senses my child. But if you had been able to sense what I did in this child…it was an overwhelming power, yet it did not feel dark or evil. But rather it left a feeling of goodness and happiness." The grand Elder paused again for a moment. "I did not unlock all of Gohan's potential, a small fraction only. If I would release all of it…it would surely destroy the girl as she cannot control that much power yet."

Nail nodded and was quiet for a short time. "Master how much power and potential did you feel within the girl?"

Guru felt that the strongest of children needed to hear the answer. "Enough for Gohan to defeat the evil that plagues us, with a single punch." It where these words that gave the proud Namekian warrior the courage and hope to remain fighting. They rung throughout his head when he faced Frieza, in an attempt to distract the Tyrant. And when Nail fought it was not in a last ditch attempt to prevent the evil being, from reaching the grand elder. It was in hope that Gohan, Dende and the remaining fighters who opposed Frieza; actually could defeat the Tyrant, and if Nail had to sacrifice himself, for them to reach that goal...he had made peace with it.

* * *

Horror was visible on Dende's face, only moments before Frieza, in his second form, had charged towards them. Krillin had thrown Dende aside, but now was actually impaled by one of Frieza's horns. The pain was etched on the bald monk's face, as blood spilled from his mouth.

Dende's horror only grew when the Tyrant threw Krillin in the Ocean and prevented Gohan from reaching the fallen monk. The young Namekian closed his eyes for a moment as tears escaped from them, when he felt a massive power surge near him. When Dende opened his eyes he saw Gohan yelling at Frieza to move it, when the evil alien refused to do so; Gohan seemingly lost it and kicked Frieza in his face, before sending a barrage of punches and kicks at him. And ending her sudden assault with many Ki-blasts, which engulfed the tired in yellow energy.

The young Namekian looked at the first female he had ever met, and to his surprise Gohan was not done attacking yet. She had her right arm, stretched out before her; the palm of her hand facing Frieza's location, while her fingers were also stretched wide. With her left hand Gohan grabbed her right wrist, and a white energy aura appeared around her. Before the palm of her right hand a ball of pure white energy began to form, several sparks flew from the ball.

Dende felt a moment of absolute wind silence, before a massive gust of wind threw him back; he heard Gohan's voice emerge above the wind as she fired her attack: "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" It was the strongest attack that Mr. Piccolo had thought his young student, and it had once been the signature attack of the evil King Piccolo.

A few miles away Bulma was trying to hide from the effects of the battle had on nature. When a massive gust of wind rushed past her, and a giant explosion shook and creaked the earth beneath her feet. Bulma looked at the direction of the explosion, and saw the impact of an attack she had only seen once before in her life. If Bulma was asked how she would describe the explosion that had followed the attack, she would compare it to a nuclear bomb.

* * *

To say that Frieza was pissed, was like saying that Goku only ate a little during dinner after a day of training. First off that filthy half-breed Saiyan brat had managed to badly injure him, with her attack. Then another of those stupid slugs appeared, and this one forced him to assume his third form. And just when he was about to overpower the Namekian, that bald Human used some sort of disk-like attack, similar to Frieza's own Death Saucer, to cut of the Tyrant's tail. And to make it even worse the slug and half-breed monkey decided to team-up, after they had been healed by that little slug, and together they were now pushing him back.

The slug and monkey apparently used the same fighting style and attacks, and where able to work almost flawlessly together; thought the Namekian was the stronger of the two, now that the monkey had calmed down after seeing that her friend was alive. It was as if they were able to read each other's mind, and where communicating…..telepathically.

Frieza grinned, and let loose a telepathic blast that would target anyone communicating telepathically nearby. And surely both the slug and monkey winced in pain and lost their concentration. With a few quick blasts Frieza, had knocked the two out of the sky; dust and smoke hide them temporarily from view.

When the smoke cleared Frieza smirked at the sight. The slug stood protectively in front of the monkey. "Ow how sweet." The Tyrant said mockingly. "The slug and monkey care for each other, are you her Daddy little slug?"

But before the slug or monkey could answer, Vegeta entered the fight again stronger than before. Seriously these ants just refused to stay down. Frieza forced Vegeta back with an energy wave, but the Saiyan Prince seemingly was unbothered by it.

Frieza decided to reveal his fourth and true form, and use the power gained by this to torture and then exterminate these ants. After which he would blow up this pathetic planet, then the Tyrant mentally decided, he would travel to that ball of dirt that the human, slug and half-breed monkey called their home; and make the entire population his slaves.

* * *

"And now please return my Daddy back us." Gohan exclaimed happily, a huge grin on her face. The dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Porunga floated in the air and when Dende stated the wish, its eyes began glowing red.

"This cannot be done, the one called Goku is not dead." The dragon, from which the Z-fighters had gained the impression that it was much friendlier than Shenron, informed the enthusiastic Z-fighters.

Gohan kept on grinning. "In that case teleport him to us." But once more the Dragon could not comply after the whish had been translated to Namekian.

"I'm sorry, the one called Goku does not wish to return to you yet. He exclaims that he will return on his own in a year or so. His words not mine." Porunga added the last part quickly when he saw Chi-Chi's furious expression.

The Ox-princess quickly calmed down. "Ow well knowing Goku he is warped up in something again. Could you tell him that I will be waiting at home with a freshly cooked meal?" Porunga nodded, he was not called the dragon of love for nothing after all; and such a small request he would happily grant.

But while the others where now mumbling about Goku, and Master Roshi made a joke about Goku being afraid of Chi-Chi, Piccolo watched his young student. And he immediately sensed it, Gohan's hearth broke a little by her father refusal to return.

Making sure no-one was watching them, the stoic warrior quickly pulled Gohan away from the others and once they were out of sight; he kneeled down before the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bra….Gohan what is wrong? And do not try to deny anything, I could sense clearly."

Tears began dropping from the five year Old's eyes. "Daddy does want to come back, I can sense it he wants to return to me and Mommy; but something doesn't allow him to go." Piccolo warped her in an awkward hug, hopping to make the extremely smart and brave girl stop crying. "He was just back after a year, and now he is gone again. I barely spent any time with him."

Piccolo mentally sighed and cursed his former foe, for getting in trouble again. The Namekian warrior looked his student in the eyes. "Gohan, how about I will come visit you in a few days, and set up a schedule with your mom that leaves room for both training with me and studying?"

Gohan looked at her mentor sadly. "You will have to convince mom, that fighting does not interfere with studying."

Piccolo let go of Gohan and ruffled her hair. "Let me worry your mother, alright Gohan?"

Said girl grinned at her mentor a few tears still on her cheeks. "Thanks Mr. Piccolo, you're the best!"

Piccolo blushed bright red, and quickly stood up again. "Sure Brat, I will see you in a few days."

Gohan rubbed away her tears and nodded, before she began walking back to the others. Piccolo called after her. "Gohan! This never happened, you understand?!"

The black-haired girl just waved and continued walking back. Piccolo allowed himself to smile fondly for a moment, before he flew off towards the lookout; he needed to have a talk with Kami.

* * *

Chi-Chi was humming softly while she was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen of the Son residential home, Gohan was in her room studying. Goku had been gone a little more now, but if she was honest Chi-Chi had been in a generally very good mood for the past year. Everything just seemed to go well: About two days after the Namekians had left for New Namek and it was revealed that her dear husband was still alive. Piccolo had appeared at her door with the request to continue training Gohan. Initially Chi-Chi had wanted to refuse, this was the monster that had kidnapped her poor baby and made her fight against those Saiyans; but from Gohan's stories, it had become clear to Chi-Chi that Gohan had grown very fond of the green alien. Thus Chi-Chi had decided to give Piccolo a change to clarify himself and what exactly his intentions with her dear girl where.

Piccolo had explained to the former material-arts-fighter-now-house-wife that her Gohan had an enormous still hidden potential, and might well become one of the strongest beings in the universe; if guided by the right people. This information had Chi-Chi sit straight up, as Piccolo continued. The Namekian's own Demon fighting style complemented Gohan's abilities as it combined both brains and brawns. It was a defensive style that used tactics and strategy to overwhelm the opponent, and Gohan seemed to have an affinity for it.

When Chi-Chi still seemed unsure to let Piccolo train her daughter, Piccolo revealed his triumph-card: The mental training-and-aspects the Demon Style required, most likely would also improve Gohan's studying and general intellect overall; after all the amount and difficulty of the subjects Chi-Chi was teaching Gohan was a mental exercise on their own.

This had been the deciding factor for Chi-Chi and the Ox-Princess was already daydreaming of the future. Oh her precious girl would become a wonderful scholar, perhaps even had become a teacher to pass on her knowledge, who could come home to a nice and warm home; where her gentle and sweet husband would be waiting for her, while their three children played in and around the house. And if she had some spare time, Gohan could play superhero and save the planet.

While Chi-Chi had been lost in her daydream, Piccolo had set up a schedule, one that he knew the black-haired woman would agree with. When she snapped out of the dream, Chi-Chi quickly overlooked the schedule. She only had to change a little, giving Gohan more time to eat her meals.

And so Piccolo was allowed to train Gohan for another two years, and as far as Chi-Chi could tell her daughter enjoyed every moment of it. Well sometimes her little girl tried to sneak out so she could train a little more, instead of studying. But seeing the calmness and concentration on Gohan's face as the small girl went over the katas of her fighting style; Chi-Chi let it slip once in a while.

Chi-Chi continued to hum as she placed the now clean dishes, on their respective spot in the cupboards. Suddenly the front door was opened and Piccolo stepped inside, tough that wasn't very unusual as the Namekian often enjoyed the ice-cold water Chi-Chi kept in the refrigerator. But this time it was different, and as soon as Piccolo set foot in the room, the door to Gohan's flew open and the six year old entered the living room; fully dressed in her usual fighting attire, that looked quite a bit like Piccolo's own attire.

"Mr. Piccolo! Is that?!" Gohan asked clearly distressed, Piccolo only nodded with a more serious expression than usual on his face.

"What is wrong dear?" Chi-Chi wondered worried.

Gohan turned her mother. "Mommy, we told you about Frieza right?" When Chi-Chi nodded affirmatively Gohan continued. "We can feel his energy coming towards us."

Chi-Chi was silent for a moment to let this information sink into her, then she gave a sad smile. "Well go on then, time for you and Piccolo to save the world again." Gohan quickly rushed to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek, before running outside. Piccolo also was about to leave when Chi-Chi called him. "Piccolo watch over her will you?!"

The stoic warrior turned back to the mother of his student, a woman who he, albeit never out loud, admitted to have come to respect in the past year. "Always." Was the only word he spoke before flying after his pupil.

Chi-Chi watched from the window how her baby girl and Piccolo flew off in a high speed. She was confident that the Z-warriors could beat Frieza, and something in her gut told her that she needed to prepare a large dinner.

* * *

Trunks stared perplexed at the person who had been his master in Trunks' own timeline, but for some reason his master of this timeline was a girl. Inwardly Trunks was worried, what if this was the cause of his time traveling? If so that would explain why Piccolo and Gohan felt stronger than they should have been at this point in time, by his own calculations Piccolo was now about as strong as when Frieza had been at full power; with a power level of 120,000,000. While Gohan was just behind him with a power level of 100,000,000.

Gohan and Piccolo where meditating next to each other, and Trunks saw his own father scoff at the sight of a Saiyan meditating with a Namekian. But if Trunks was honest with himself he liked it, Gohan had a very peaceful smile on her face; and seeing it made Trunks feel more ease. Even if this Gohan did not look like his own master, her Ki felt the same and for Trunks feeling Gohan's Ki always made him relax and feel more at ease.

Trunks continued to observe Gohan for the remaining time he and the present time Z-warriors waiting for Goku. At one point Gohan stopped meditating and started practicing her katas, Trunks' eyes widen a little when the young girl moved in seemingly preformed her katas in almost perfection. He overheard her saying that she wanted to show it to her daddy, when Goku would arrive.

And when the might warrior finally did so, Trunks felt himself tear up a little before shooting a longing glace to the back of his own father, when he saw that Goku used a burst of energy to get out of the space-pod and rushed towards Gohan; and embraced his daughter in his arms, giving her a strong hug. Trunks barely could hear what Gohan said to her father, when engulfed by the hug. "What took you so long Daddy?"

"The aliens that rescued me from Namek, claimed that they received instructions from someone to teach me some of their techniques." Goku said with an angry frown. "No matter how many times I asked for them to let me leave, they refused every time. And when I tried to escape, they just used their teleportation technique to track me down. But now I'm back, and when someone tries to make me leave again; I will fight them." Gohan smiled, as she snuggled happily to her father. At the feeling of the hug, Goku felt his anger quickly fade away.

At the side-lines Trunks coughed. "Goku, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment. But I really need to talk with you, about something very important."

Goku nodded, and carefully pried of Gohan. "Just a moment Kiddo, when we are back home you and your mother will get all the hugs you can get."

Gohan looked as her father placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, before touching his own forehead with two fingers of his freehand. They disappeared, but at the same time almost immediately reappeared at the at the other side of the crater; caused by the impact of Goku's spacepod.

The young girl walked back to Piccolo, she warped one of his legs in a quick hug. "I'm glad that Daddy is back." She said as she let go of her mentor's leg.

Piccolo patted her head. "I know kid, I know."

Gohan looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Say Mr. Piccolo, do you think Daddy will teach me that technique?" The Namekian only smirked.

* * *

Goku stared in amazement at Gohan as they sparred in the hyperbolic-time chamber. When did his little girl become so strong? Goku knew that in his year of abstinence Piccolo had trained her a lot, and for the past three years Goku had joined them. But to Goku it appeared that either Gohan had held her strength back, when they had previously sparred; or she didn't know about a lot of the power she wielded, and had yet to access it. "Gohan power up to Super Saiyan!" He shouted to his daughter, while he powered up himself.

Gohan began powering up with a loud yell. Goku observed his daughter as her power continued to grow. Until the moment it spiked for a few seconds, Goku's eyes widen in surprise. For a few seconds Gohan had surpassed him in power, and perhaps even Cell.

Goku grinned, perhaps there was hope of beating that monster; Gohan was their only hope. Goku began contemplating the Pros and Cons of telling her this bit of information. The major Pro was that Gohan probably would train even harder to beat Cell, however in this lay also the Con: She could get very worried and stressed by being put in this position.

And as they continued to spar, Goku kept doubting about telling his daughter or not.

* * *

"Gohan you have to end it now! We can't allow Cell to get desperate!" Goku yelled at his daughter. But to Goku's surprise Gohan ignored him, and continued to toy with Cell; even when Piccolo tried the half-Saiyan girl ignored them. Gohan stared in silent shock to his daughter, gone was the gentle girl that outside of a spar or fight wouldn't hurt a fly; now she seemed to enjoy making Cell suffer. Cell or not this wasn't like her.

"It's her Saiyan instincts, she finally seems to have awaken it." Vegeta said, his frown deeper than usually. "They tell her that her prey is weak, that she should dominate and humiliate him; before ending the fight." The Saiyan Prince smirked. "It seems that your daughter is more Saiyan than you are after al Kakarot. Now all she needs is to learn control and she will be a more formidable Saiyan you could ever be."

The Z-fighters continued to watch the fight, where Cell kept pulling new tricks and techniques out of his bag; in the hope to defeat Gohan. This kept on, until Gohan got seemingly bored.

Cell punched her against her forehead, but Gohan didn't even flinch. Instead she grabbed Cell's arm and ripped it off, Cell yelled out in pain. Suddenly Gohan flexed her right arm, before she punched Cell in the gut; with nearly all the power she possessed.

Causing Cell to puke up Android 18, when the female android left his body; Cell reverted back to his second form. Now the evil Android's face wore an expression of immense fear, he threw a desperate punch to Gohan; who just swatted him away.

Cell if possible looked even more afraid when Gohan began to walk towards him slowly. In his despair the Android began laughing. He would not let her win, and give them the satisfaction. No he rather died by his own hand than allowing that girl to beat him.

Before Gohan's eyes Cell began to blow up like a balloon, before he declared that he would blow himself and everyone with him; Gohan raised her arms to attack him.

"I would not do that if I where you! Even the slightest tap could make me explode!" Cell told his adversary smuggle.

Gohan felt on her knees and screamed out in despair, before slamming her fists on the ground; tear felt form her eyes on the ground. "I-I-I should have listened to Daddy! Why didn't I! …..I-I-I f-failed" Cell just laughed mockingly. Gohan was so overcome with the feeling of despair that she didn't hear Cell suddenly stop laughing and Krillin yelling her father's name.

"You did amazing my little monkey." Suddenly Gohan heard the gentle voice of her father. She looked up and saw her father standing between her and Cell, the palm of his left hand was placed against Cell's stomach. While he put his right hand in the position ready to perform the Instant Transmission. Cell in his bloated form couldn't do anything.

"D-D-Daddy?!" Gohan said confused.

Goku smiled. "Gohan, I am so proud of you. I knew that you would be stronger than Cell, you are even stronger than I could imagine. You didn't fail anyone today, least me of all people."

Gohan was confused, but as she looked at her father realisation suddenly dawned upon her. "D-Daddy…n-no…p-p-please don't." She pleaded, but her voice was merely a whisper; her breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs, and her body just refused to move.

Goku smiled on last time at his precious daughter. "I love you Gohan, both you and your mother more than anything. The two of you are my everything, and I have to sacrifice myself to keep you safe; I will do so, a hundred times if it is needed. Tell your mother that I love her, and tell her…I'm sorry for missing dinner again. Goodbye my little monkey.

"Daddy no! Don't go!" Gohan shouted, trying to reach for her father. Somehow she found the strength to move again, but just before she had reached her father and Cell; they disappeared.

The cry that Gohan let out is despair and sorrow, was one that the other Z-fighters would hear for years in their nightmares.

* * *

*ring!* *ring!* *ring!* "Hello this is the Son residence you are speaking with Chi-Chi."

"Good evening Mrs. Son, I am Mr. Protractor the principal of Orange Star high-school. I call in response to your daughter's entrance application and exam."

"Is there anything wrong with them? I thought that we had done them correctly."

"No no! I called you because they are completely perfect, she even corrected and/or improved a few of the questions on the entrance-exam. We would be most delighted to have such a wondrous new student in our school. So the only question remaining is: When can Gohan Son start? The first term of this school year starts in two weeks, so I was hoping that she could join us then."

"That sounds perfect, Gohan is quite nervous about the idea of going to high-school and spending time with her peers. She has been home-schooled her entire life you see."

"Do not worry Mrs. Son, she will be in our capable hands. We will be sending you an information guide with more information about out school, and in courtesy of our thanks that Gohan choose our school. The books she will need this you will be sent with the guide, free of charge."

"That is not really necessary, we can pay for them."

"No Mrs. Son we insist, please accept the books."

"Very well then. Thank you for calling, I will inform Gohan as soon as she is back home."

"Alright, goodbye Mrs. Son. I look forward to meeting Gohan." *Click!*

Chi-Chi placed the phone back on its spot, before cheering loudly. Her baby girl now could become a scholar and more importantly Grandbabies. She was sure that once Gohan returned from training, she would be as excited at Chi-Chi herself was.

Outside there was a soft swoosh, and Chi-Chi heard her children talking excitingly to each other. "Big Sis, that was awesome! I wish I had my own flying carpet!" Goten almost yelled.

Chi-Chi heard Gohan laugh. "Now Gohan, this was a gift from Mr. Popo; after I did my training with him. Besides you have the Nimbus." Both children looked when they saw their mother ran towards them.

"Gohan, if have very good news for you. Starting in two weeks you will be going to High-school!"

"…SAY WHAT NOW?!" Gohan stared in shock at her mother.

* * *

_**Hi**, so here was the first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_A few things: _

_1 This will be a Yuri, with Gohan and Videl falling in love_

_2 A few things have changed from canon: _

_3 Gohan is a girl (obviously)_

_4 In this story Gohan leans more towards Piccolo's fighting style: Demon Style. And his techniques._

_5 a few minor changes in the plot: Such as Gohan defeating Nappa and hurting Frieza badly._

_6 the Great Saiyagirl (Saiyamen) Saga will last quite a bit longer, and will involve more Super Hero business. _


End file.
